Guardians of the Stars
by Maevis Pas
Summary: A Naruto/Giant Mecha story. Naruto in space, pretty much, with a few changes. Alive Minato/Kushina. Bashing may or may not occur with the following characters... Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Danzo, Civilian, Pairings are decided... Naruto/Hinata/?/? (Decided, just a mystery) Gaara/Matsuri femHaku/Ino Anko/Kurenai Iruka/Kakashi Zabuza/Mei Minato/Kushina


Guardians of the Stars

**Summery: A Naruto/Giant Mecha crossover. Naruto, a cadet at Konoha's Mecha Combat Academy, crash lands on Earth.**

* * *

_History: At the end of the twenty-first century, Man had outgrown the planet. They began construction of giant space colonies to house the excess population. Within the next hundred years, five giant colonies, as well as multiple smaller ones, were built. Construction had just finished on the final giant colony, Suna, when a devastating event happened._

_War had broken out on the planet for control of the colonies._

_The war lasted for ten years before it ended in a 'cessation of hostilities' with no side being able to declare victory. It had left the world barren, many of the population dead, and devastated the landscape. With the signing of 'the Treaty of Iwa,'the colonies acchived independence from the Earth as well as from each other._

_That was over a hundred years ago. Since then, the colonies had experienced two more 'wars' with each other, formed treaties and acquired smaller colonies as protectorates, just like if they were nations on Earth. They had built up their militaries and watched each other closely. At the moment, only Konoha and Suna of the 'Big Five' have an alliance with another member of the giant colonies._

_Things had begun to change years before. During a routine patrol of Earth, Suna discovered an old manufacturing plant. It had been owned by the now defunct Sage Industries. Inside, they found records of nine prototype mechs, each with their own fully functioning VI. They also found the first prototype, Ichibi. What followed was an arms race with each colony attempting to find the remaining prototypes. Iwa, Kiri and Kumo found two each while one was found by a protectorate of Konoha, Taki. What they discovered was that each VI would only function for a chosen pilot._

_Meanwhile, the final prototype remains hidden away, waiting to be found._

* * *

Chapter 1

Smoke. It was all he could see when he woke up. He fumbled around a little as he reached for his controls. Finally, he found the lever he was reaching for and wrenched it open. There was a hissing sound as his cockpit released the pressure inside before the doors flew open.

Bright light filtered through the smoke as the young pilot crawled out into the open air. He was young, about 18, for a mech pilot. His green flight suit held no ranking which indicated that he was still just a cadet. Blonde hair was messed up with his natural spikes matted down with sweat and little blood. Bright blue eyes took in the destruction around him.

His mech lay in a giant crater, caused by him falling from the edges of the atmosphere, but he had landed on an old battlefield. Mechs, pilot skeletons, soldier corpses, as well as destroyed vehicles, littered the world around him. He knew he was on some battlefield, but he couldn't tell which one.

With a deep sigh, he lowered his upper body back into his mech and pulled out his survival pack. Reaching in, he activated his G.P.S. and then his radio. "Can anyone here me? This is Konoha Cadet 0412, Naruto Namikaze." The pilot called out. "I've crashed landed on the light side of the Earth in an old battlefield."

There was a brief moment of static before a response came back. "Naruto? Thank kami. This is Commander Iruka. I've already informed high command. Rescue shuttle is in route. E.t.a. five hours."

Naruto just shook his head. "Confirm, five hours?" He asked back.

Again, brief static. "Confirmed. Better use those survival training classes. Any idea where you are? Are you hurt at all?"

The blonde looked around again. "Older battlefield. I see older mech models, looks like a few Guardian types as well as an old Supernova. This isn't just crashed wreckage but actual battlefield conditions. I'm on the current light side of the planet if that helps. As for injuries, a few cuts and bruises but I'm okay."

There was almost a minute of silence before his instructor came back over. "I read you, Naruto. We have your G.P.S. location. You're in the Battle of K.C., east side. If I were you, I would find some shelter and get some rest."

"Rodger that, Commander. See you soon." Naruto told him as he set off to find a place to hunker down in.

Or he would have if the ground didn't cave in under his feet.

He fell about two stories before landing awkward in a darkened room. He hissed in pain as his right ankle gave way. "Great, just had to break an ankle as I try and find somewhere to rest." It took him a little bit but using a broken piece of a mech unit as a splint and finding a longer piece to use as a cane; he finally managed to get to his feet. He activated his radio again. "Commander Iruka? Anyone? This is Cadet 0412, Naruto Namikaze." Only static again. He tried for about three minutes before giving up.

Slowly, he made his way down the darkened path with only his flashlight from the survival pack to give him light. After limping for what felt like an hour, he came across a giant door. "Well, this is interesting." He felt around for an access hatch and found it before sliding through. Inside was a hanger. He knew that just from the smell of fuel, oil, hydraulic fluid, and that slight odor of metal. His flashlight showed nothing but a transport vehicle for a mech and several work benches. A computer sat near by and he limped over to that.

It was in a stand by mode. "Humm, this place had it's own power supply? Must be an older base of some kind." Naruto found a rolling chair and sat down in it as he brought the machine to life. It took a few seconds but the screen came to life and Naruto couldn't help but gasp at it.

"Welcome back, Dr. Freil." A mechanical voice came from the computer.

Naruto gasped again. "A virtual intelligence. Umm...My name is Naruto."

The computer remained silent for some time. "I apologize. It has been some time since I have been used. What can I do for you?"

Not knowing what to do, Naruto just cleared his voice. "Computer, do you know when the last time you were accessed was?"

"Of course. It has been 107 years since I have last accessed my processes. What would you like from me?" The voice told him.

"Show me what they were working on last."

The screen filtered through a few images before Naruto found himself looking at a booster module for a mech unit. "Computer, can you tell me what I'm looking at."

"This is the Lunar Rocket system Dr. Freil designed to break atmosphere for heavy mech units. It can reach high atmosphere before forcing the mech to use it's own propulsion system."

Naruto nodded. "Computer, what is this place?"

"This is the Kansas City production site for Sage Industries."

'SI? No way!' "What were they working on?"

"Sage Industries was currently designing prototype mech designs as well as weapons research. This location was prominently construction."

Naruto was starting to get nervous. He knew what SI had been working on. The company had designed nine mech units, each using extremely prototype technology of true virtual intelligence. That, along with being way ahead of their time when it came to these designs, made them highly sought after. There was also a problem that the VI inside each mech would only respond to those that it wanted to.

As far as he knew, there was only one mech left unclaimed. "Computer, show me what they were constructing." At once, schematics were shown for a mech unit, one of the SI prototypes. Images filtered past of it being constructed and several other images as well. Finally, it showed a completed mech.

It was shorter then he expected it to be. In fact, it might not be that much taller then the Nanabi he had seen once. However, he was quite impressed. Unlike the Nanabi, this one looked like it could take a beating while giving one back. While the Nanabi had been built for speed, it lacked sufficient armor for the battlefield. This one, what the screen was telling him was SIM-009, had armor as well as weapons. It had a large container on each leg as well as the necessary beam sabers on it's hip. "Computer, run me through the specifications."

"This is the SIM-009, codename 'Kyuubi.' It is 20.6 meters tall and weighs 71.6 metric tons fully equipped. Tests show it has a max thrust ratio of 1.89 G and a full thruster output of 136,000 kg. 'Kyuubi' is equipped with a light repeating beam cannon, two light machine guns on either side of the head, two beam sabers and a unique remote laser cannon system that is directly linked with the unit's own VI is stored in the pouches on each leg. It can also equip the MA-072D Rail Gun for heavy artillery."

Naruto smiled slightly as he realized he had found the only known record of the final prototype. "Where is the 'Kyuubi' now?"

As an answer to his question, spotlights activated in the hanger he was currently in. It started low but they eventually showed the 'Kyuubi' standing in front of him. It was magnificent. The shoulders and 'helmet' were deep reddish orange as well as the armor on the chest and legs. Its pouches were grey and the rest of the suit was a dull white. It had the rocket 'backpack,' as he decided to call it, already equipped as well as the giant rail gun attached to the 'backpack.'

Without knowing it, he had walked closer to the unit. Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he had climbed the stairs towards the open cockpit. As he drew closer, the cockpit began to activate. "It has been some time since I have been awake. Tell me, pilot, what year is it?" A silkier, feminine voice asked him.

Naruto stood taller as he realized what he was talking to. "Umm...I believe you would call it 2353 A.D. but to us it is AW 147. We reset the calendar after the 'Final War.'"

A small, red holographic image appeared next to the cockpit. It was of a woman wearing a formal kimono that fell off the shoulders. "Ah, yes, the war that broke out shortly before my last activation. Tell me, young man, who are you and where are you from?"

Naruto swallowed nervously at the holograph. "I am Naruto Namikaze, cadet of Konoha's Mecha Combat Academy. I had an engine malfunction in the higher atmosphere and crashed landed on the surface."

The VI studied him for a few seconds before nodding. "Good, I detected absolute truthfulness in your explanation. Now, tell me your response in a situation. You are on a battlefield, your leading your own forces against a force that has wronged your people in some way. Your forces are decimated but the only hope of winning against this superior force is a bold move that may get your own people killed. The only other solution is for you to stay behind and sacrifice yourself so your people can retreat. What do you do?"

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "As much as I would like to say use the bold move, I can not do that to my people. I would willingly stay behind and fight the enemy to my death and hope my colony remembers my sacrifice."

Meiko gave his a soft smile. "A well, thought out answer. Now, what about yourself? In said situation, what would you do having sacrificed yourself for your forces?"

At that question, Naruto let a grin come to his face. "Take as many of those bastards with me before activating my self destruct sequence to ensure that the enemy forces could not get their hands on our code logs or our modifications,"

The female smiled at him before bowing. "Very good, Naruto. I was testing you to see if you changed something about yourself in order to defeat a stronger enemy. You did not and, because of that, I would like you to become my pilot." She told him as the cockpit grew brighter with the systems coming online. As it did, the mech's eyes lit up as well, a deep blood red. "I am the VI assigned to SIM-009, you can call me Meiko."

Naruto was stunned. "Wait, me? You want me to be your pilot? I haven't even graduated from the academy yet!"

Meiko nodded to him. "Of course. I did a scan on your brain activity while you answered those questions and I do like what I see. You are truthful and have no desire to use myself as a tool for even more power. You understand when to fight, when to run and when to give up your own life in exchange for your forces. I see myself going far with you as my pilot."

Naruto just shook his head. "Dad is going to kill me." He mumbled out as he moved into the cockpit and strapped in. "However, this sure beats waiting four more hours for the rescue shuttle." He finished strapping in and looked at the view-screen in front of him. Meiko sat to the right side, in an elegant chair that did resemble a throne a little. "Meiko, contact Konoha, specifically Commander Iruka Umino for me."

Within seconds, an image within his view-screen opened up to show Konoha control. "This is Commander Iruka Umino."

"Commander, this is cadet 0412, Naruto Namikaze."

Iruka's eyes went wide as he realized that it was his lost student on the comm. "Naruto! What are you doing? Did you get your suit working again?"

"That would be a no. Instead, I found a fully functional replacement." Naruto grinned.

"Fully functioning? Down on earth? That suit must be over a hundred years old." Iruka replied.

"107 to be exact. Listen, she's space worthy so you can call off the rescue. I'll fly myself home."

His instructor gave him a weird look. "Look, I know you want to come home but I just don't know about letting you fly a Supernova back here."

"I can tell you right now that I am not in a Supernova." Naruto told him. "And she is most assuredly not a Quantum either. God those things were ugly."

"Naruto, only those two models from the 'Final War' were space worthy, not counting the Bijuu prototypes. So, unless you found a modified Supernova, you are not getting off of Earth."

"Want to make a bet?" Naruto gave him a grin. "Lunch at Ichiriku's says your wrong."

Iruka just shook his head and was now sporting a smile. "That's a suckers bet. Either you are right and you will make it home or you die in space. Either way, I lose. You know Anko would kill me if I had to pay for another of your ramen spurges"

"Just call off the rescue. I'll be home in..." he punched in the numbers and Meiko did the math. "One hour, give or take."

The scarred Commander gave him a weird look. "What, did you find the Nanabi again? There is no way you can make it back in that time."

The grin that came to the blonde was devious. "Just tell my dad to be ready to meet me when I get back. I found something huge." He nodded to Meiko. "I found her."

Iruka gave him a look. "You're joking."

It was Meiko who responded. "I don't know if I should be worried that he doesn't believe you, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know Meiko. What I do know is that you and I are going to change things around there." He returned his attention back to a stunned Iruka. "Commander Iruka, I would like you to be the first to meet Meiko, the VI for SIM-009, codename 'Kyuubi.'"

He saw Iruka's eyes go wider then he thought possible. "Confirm, you are in possesion of SIM-009?"

"Confirmed, and she has chosen me as her pilot." Naruto told him. "And I think you can see the projection screen like Chou gives when she talks."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief. "I see her, Naruto, but I know you. I was thinking it was a computer program that you had done for pranks."

Naruto shrugged. "Meiko, transmit the schematics to Konoha Control. Iruka, let my parents know I'm okay and on my way home."

"You got it, Naruto. Kid, if you don't get promoted to full pilot because of this, I'll pay for your ramen binge for life."

Naruto shook his head at his former teacher. "Iruka, if I don't get promoted, you better keep your head down because mom and dad would be out for someone's head. Signing off." He watched the window with Iruka's head vanish into a straight line of white before fading out. "Meiko, start up sequence?"

"Already on it, Naruto. Opening launch tube now." Naruto watched a door open above his head as dust and debris fell from the surface. The whine of systems starting filled his ears before the sound of the thrusters activating covered them. "Liftoff procedures activated." Meiko told him before he felt the sudden pull of gravity for a moment before his internal compression modulator activated to maintain normal gravity.

Within minutes, Naruto was back in space. "Outer atmosphere broken, we are now in space."

"Thanks Meiko." His communications board lit up. "Konoha?" He asked Meiko and got an affirmative. "This is Cadet 0412."

A view screen opened to show two people. The couple was smiling in relief at seeing him. "Naruto!" The red headed woman, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, in a blue jumpsuit yelled out. "Thank Kami. When we heard what happened, we feared the worst."

Naruto just smiled at the screen. "I'm okay mom. I'm already back in to space. My e.t.a. to Konoha is about one hour."

His father, Admiral Minato Namikaze, nodded. "As happy as I am to see you, son, I need a report."

"Of course, Admiral," Naruto spat out with some slight venom. He hated it when his father cared more about missions then his family. "I am in possession of SIM-009, codename 'Kyuubi.' VI is named Meiko and has chosen me as her pilot. First impression is that she is slower then Nanabi but more heavily armed and armored."

Minato nodded. "Loadout?"

"Accessing now." Meiko said as she sent a visual layout of the Kyuubi and its systems over the link. "Brief summery is that Kyuubi is armored as heavy as SIM-004, Yobi, and as armed as SIM-005, Gobi. SIM-008, Hachabi, is stronger and more armored, but sacrifices speed while SIM-007, Nanabi, is less armored but much faster then any other model." She explained.

Minato smiled at that. "Now that I have that part, I am happy to see you, my son."

"Yeah, I know, and I am slightly sorry for what I said. It just pisses me off when you go straight to Admiral mode sometimes." Naruto explained. "Look, I'm tired. I'm heading home right now. Eta is less then one hour from now."

His parents nodded. "We'll see you soon, sweetie." Kushina told him as the line shut down. Naruto smiled as he sat back and drifted off into a brief but restful sleep.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so I already have another three chapters planned but I thought I should get this up soon. I've actually been working on this project for almost six months now but I just now got around to typing it up. I hope it finds a home among you guys reading this.**

**That being said, welcome to my first post in over two years. I apologize to all my old readers as I took down most of my stories just before posting this. I've left Kazekage up as I am going to get around a rewrite it, eventually.**

**Updates will be sporadic at best. I've found a full time job and it eats into my writing time a lot.**

**I've also included a list of the voices I have in my head for the Bijuu. If you have any suggestions, changes or thoughts, I'll listen to them but I don't guarantee I will change these. The names, and you will notice that they have been changed, are set in stone as are sexes. 4 and 3. Done.**

**Kyuubi- Meiko: Tricia Helfer (Cylon Six From Battlestar, EDI from Mass Effect)**

**Ichibi- Ryouichi: Joeseph D. Kucan (Kane from C&C) **

**Nibi- Rina: Ali Hillis (Liara from Mass Effect)**

**Sanbi- Isobu: Tim Curry (Do I need to say anything?)**

**Yonbi- Daisuke: Brian Bloom (Varric from Dragon Age II)**

**Gobi- Kichirou: Adam Baldwin (Jayne from Firefly/Serenity)**

**Rokabi- Kaito: John Cygan (Canderous from Knights of the Old Republic)**

**Nanabi- Chou: Ash Sroka (Tali from Mass Effect)**

**Hachabi- Kenshin: Nathan Fillion (Once again, do I need to?)**


End file.
